The present invention relates generally to novel package systems and particularly to a combination hand carried dispensing and unitary carton-shipping package system for industrial size meltblown microfiber wipers.
Dispensing systems for dispensing industrial size wipers formed of cellulose materials such as creped wadding material wipers are well known. Also it is well known to dispense interfolded cellulose type wiper webs from a carton. Such interfolded webs are normally serpentine folded and are stored in a stack in a carton that usually employs plastic lips within the dispensing port of the carton for separating each succeeding wiper extracted from the stack through the port. The plastic lips also provide a grasping action for holding the trailing wiper so that any fall-back effect is eliminated.
Such a wiper carton having plastic lips in the dispensing port to facilitate dispensing is not suitable for dispensing meltblown microfiber wipers. When it is attempted to similarly dispense two webs of wiper material that has been interfolded and stacked in a carton with the plastic lip type dispensing port normally used to dispense interfolded wipers, separation of the lead wiper from the trailing wiper becomes difficult. Separation difficulties exist because the abrasion resistance of the two meltblown webs is high and a very high coefficient of friction exists between materials having similar and high surface resistance causing mechanical bonding of the two adhering webs that are superposed upon the other to occur. Also when the wipers are connected together in a continuous web by perforation teeth, such meltblown webs are virtually impossible to dispense from the known cartons which provide means for dispensing interfolded wiper webs.
Realizing problems which exist such as the inconvenience of physically detaching each wiper along perforations from a continuous meltblown material web, a search for various other means to effect meltblown wiper dispensing was initiated. This search resulted in the improved system of the present invention.